


The Adventures of DUM-E and CRAB-E

by ohmyloki



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bot Feels, Fanart, Fanfiction, Gen, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyloki/pseuds/ohmyloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of art and drabbles featuring DUM-E and his new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. bffs

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Avengers Annual #1, you really need to. In any case, this is the image that will most concern you:
> 
>  


	2. dum-e learns to 'swim'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **scoobert0 asked:**  
> 
> I'm trying to think of all the trouble Dum-e could get into with the floatie now, but all I'm coming up with is Tony having the bots go at it with those blow up rock 'em sock 'em boppers. There would be much flailing and then they'd just chase him around with them.

DUM-E thinks that the floatie means he can swim, so of course the first thing he tries to do is escape the lab and head for the pool, nevermind the fact that Tony hasn’t gotten around to waterproofing the bots yet.

It’s only pure luck that Steve is walking by the room containing the olympic-sized pool and hears DUM-E’s high-pitched mechanical whine (which he swears to god legitimately sounds like the bot saying ‘WEEEE!’) as he careens across the tiled floor, heading for the deep end of the pool.

It’s also lucky that Steve seems to be the only person in the house that DUM-E will listen to without question, so when Steve yells ‘Oh, god, stop!’ DUM-E does just that and tilts his claw in Steve’s direction, curiously.

Tony manages to find time to waterproof him the next day.

* * *

Over the weekend, a ramp shows up in the shallow end of the pool.

* * *

The next week, when Steve goes down to swim a few laps, there are two long puddles/tracks of water leading from the ramp and down to the hallway.

He’s not quite sure what to make of that.


	3. clint's going to need a bigger boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **scoobert0 asked:**  
>     
> Then Tony makes a shark fin that Dum-e can hold onto, and scares the shit out of Clint when he goes to swim one day. Steve takes a break from doing laps to have a laughing fit about it. Later he asks Tony to make the audio of Clint's screaming from the security footage his ringtone for him.

Clint doesn’t swim too often but Tony’s been planning it for ages and he’s been a very patient man. So he gives JARVIS standing orders to alert him when Clint heads down to the pool. When the call comes, he runs to the workbench where he last saw the fin and tells JARVIS to stall Clint in the elevator.

He attaches the fin to DUM-E, gives him instructions, and pats him on the arm before sending him off. Steve, who was already in the pool doing laps, watches amusedly as DUM-E just barely gets fully submerged before Clint arrives. 

He’s not about to ruin the bots fun and he knows DUM-E would never do anything to hurt any of the Avengers, so he gives Clint a small wave and goes about his business.

He has to admit that even he flinches a bit when, the moment Clint does a canon ball and his head is under water, a loud “DUUUN DUN” blares over the speakers. When Clint’s head pops out of the water, he looks at Steve and asks if he heard that noise. Steve hesitates a moment before saying no. He can’t help that he’s curious to see what’s about to happen.

Tony has been a very bad influence on him.

For the next half an hour or so, every time Clint’s head is under the water, a burst of “DUUUN DUN” comes over the speakers. Steve just looks at Clint like he’s crazy when he asks about it.

Slowly, the sounds start coming even when Clint is above water. It starts out low. Low enough and quiet so that Steve only really feels the vibrations of sound more than he hears it. It’s got a disconcerting effect, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end even though he knows full well Tony’s up to something.

The lights dim a fraction and the water gets a little choppier than it should be considering the only thing they’re doing are laps. The atmosphere gets downright frightening and if Steve didn’t know better, he would have left awhile ago. As it stands, he wants to see this thing through.

Right as the music gets to an audible level and Clint turns to look at him, no doubt to ask about it again, there’s motion in the water on the other side of the pool. Steve’s eyes widen and Clint whips around to see what surprised him. But all that’s left is a soft ripple from where DUM-E’s fin had broken the surface.

As he’s watching the ripples disperse, Clint catches movement out of the corner of his eye and he inhales a sharp breath and starts to move backwards.

"What the—" Clint says, back now pressed against the wall.

This time, the fin breaks the surface again and Clint’s eyes goes wide. His mouth slackens and right as he’s about to speak, the speakers blare “DUUUN DUN, DUUUN DUN” and the fin speeds faster than humanly possible towards Clint.

The sound that comes from Clint is quite possibly the highlight of Steve’s week. And he would say so to Clint except Steve can’t quite catch his breath from laughing so hard he has to hold on to the edge of the pool to keep above water.

Clint doesn’t talk to him, or Tony, for a week.

He doesn’t talk to Steve for a month when Clint hears Steve’s new ringtone.

Steve thinks it’s a small price to pay.


End file.
